


Look at me Sugar.

by MinnieTheMouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime, Sex, Top Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMouse/pseuds/MinnieTheMouse
Summary: You and Kiyoko are old friends and go to the same college. You met Sugawara on your first day at college through Kiyoko.3 years later, you guys are best friends but you never had a romantic relationship until....He picks you up one night after you got dumped by a guy.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Look at me Sugar.

Look at me,Sugar.

It is cold and I can feel the wind on my naked legs while walking through the lighted streets of Tokyo. Noises are coming out of every corner and people are making their way into hotels, parties and restaurants. I see couples walking secretly into motels, and cars all over the streets jamming their music out loud, tourists lingering around and making pictures, college girls dressed up to go to the club and people waiting in ques for their food. A typical Saturday evening in Tokyo. 

It's unusually cold for this time of the year and I slowly start regretting my choice of clothes.  
This short dress that barely covers my butt is not helping with the situation and I’m wrapping my jacket tightly around my body. My legs are starting to hurt from walking in those tight heels and I can feel the energy slowly leaving my body. My hair is all over the place due to the harsh wind blowing through it, kind of resembling my feelings at this moment. How do I always get myself into situations like this? This is the last time I’ll ever try to meet a guy through Instagram again. I Immediately start judging myself for knowing that this is just another lie. It's not like I’m searching for a boyfriend but I wanted to clear my head and have some fun. Besides aren't college girls supposed to do this type of stuff…

Anyways,Suga told me not to go but I wanted some me-time besides school and practice.   
He doesn't really know what I mean. He has so many women craving for his attention. ,,Sugawara could you come help me?.” ,,Suga you're such a great setter you want to eat out with me after the game?” ,, Suga is it ok if I call you Koushi?.” questions he hears everyday from girls prettier than you could imagine. But he declines all offers politely with a smile, that sometimes looks sadder than it should be. What does he want? They are all pretty and genuinely nice girls.

They all like him, I mean who doesn't. His smile is so contagious and he is naturally a charming guy, very smart and athletic.The typical crush of a girl, but he decides to ignore every girl who seriously likes him.  
And then there's me… for some reason I have the honour to be one of his friends. To be honest he's the sweetest friend I have ever had and he was always there for me. He's also my only friend besides Kiyoko. He approached me on our first day at college when he saw me talking to Kiyoko on Campus.They have known each other since highschool she said. She never mentioned him, but he seemed so familiar. Until he told me that he was on the Team of Karasuno's Highschool Volleyball Club. Kiyoko forced me once to watch one of their games back in highschool but I never saw him play. He doesn't really like to talk about his high school time for some reason, so I didn't ask about it. And when I asked Kiyoko she only said ,,Oh you only saw Kageyama play I guess.” but after that she never mentioned it again.

Well I drifted away with my thoughts again, of course thinking about Suga..  
The question now is how am I getting home from here without freezing to death.  
Calling him now would just prove his point and I don’t wanna look stupid infront of him. ,,Fuck’’ I said to myself. This evening is already ruined ,so I might as well endure the salty comments I'll get from Suga when I call him.   
He doesn't really get mad easily but this is not the first time this has happened to me.Well, the plan was sleeping at a motel today but I don't feel like doing that today anymore. The other option is going back to my dorm, but Kiyoko said she needs our dorm for tonight soo… Maybe I should call him…? I sit down on the bench next to a little park and I can feel the cold metal on my skin. And As I'm thinking about my next actions,the feeling of a raindrop dropping onto my face, stops my line of thought. No way. Please not now. Right after I finished my sentence it started to pour. 

Just swallow your fucking pride down and call him. I slowly grab my phone out of my pocket.Hands shaking from the cold weather and even typing is becoming a challenge. 22:34 PM. 

Fuck he is definitly going to be mad. I press on the call button and as I am hearing the phone ringing, my heart starts to race faster. Should I just hang up and say it was an accident. He wouldn't believe me that to be honest.

,,Hello.” said a soft voice and as soon as I hear it I start to relax a little.   
,,Hello, what is it? Why are you calling me, aren't you on your date?.” he said with a little disapproval in his voice.

,,Suga, can you maybe come and pick me up?” I asked with an embarrassed tone  
,,Well well what happened this time huh?.” he said judgmentally.   
,,Suga can't you just stop teasing me this one time. Listen can you just pick me up yes or no? If not I'll just call someone else.” I said now with an annoyed voice.  
,,God sugar… yeah I am coming. Send me your location.” he said after hanging up.   
I waited until a beautiful black car parked next to the sidewalk, and lowered the window.   
,,Common on, if you're waiting for me to open the door for you, you’ll have to wait forever. It's my dad's car he took mine for today. Now get in.” he yelled laughing a little.

I slowly opened the door and sat right next to him. His grey hair was all over and he was wearing a black hoodie and some black sweatpants. It's dark outside and only the little light of the car is reflecting on his soft skin. His eyes are as pretty as always, brown but with so much warmth in them. It's frustrating he doesn't even try and he's still so handsome. He always looks breathtaking. Well, I didn't notice I was starring until…

,,So are you done analyzing my clothes? And if we're already talking about clothes. What in the hell are you wearing? Do you want to get sick or something?.`` he said while looking at my legs with his eyes wide open scanning my outfit. I can see him grabbing the steering wheel a little tighter with his hands, making a little click noise because of the multiple rings he is wearing.  
This little gesture he did with his hands made me push my legs a little tighter together and as soon as I realised how my body just betrayed me I turned red and looked away.  
,,Suga can you please just start driving, seriously this evening was horrible.” I say to distract him from my little reaction.  
He didn't look at me again and started the motor as I heard him slowly speeding up the pace of the car. Driving past the clubs and restaurants, passing thousands of people. The bright lights of the city light up the dark night and we slowly let that little sun of a city behind us, entering the small villages surrounding it.

Did he notice my little reaction before? I hoped he didn't see it. Do you really wish he didn't see it? I try to ignore that little voice and put that thought into the back of my head.  
Why am I so weird today around him, I am normally never this obvious about my needs? Is it because I was mentally prepared for it to happen today and it didn't. It must be that, it's not because of him. It can't be because of him.

,,So ehmm.. where exactly should I drop you off,” he laughed like nothing happened.  
Oh no, I am so stupid. Kiyoko told me not to disturb her little date in our dorm and I didnt think all of this through. I turned bright red at my stupidness and folded my hands into my thighs. ,, E-Ehm I-I.” I stuttered out, not able to form a sentence.  
,,From your reaction I can tell you forgot to make sure you had a place to stay for the night?. You know you are really not careful, do you know what could have happened to you? Are you really that desperate? I swear next time you're telling me you're meeting a guy you barely know, I will lock you up in your own basement!. Fuck, why do you always have to do that?” he said, getting louder with every sentence until he yelled.  
I look shocked at him, silent and not able to answer him. This is the first time he ever yelled at me in our two years of friendship. I think I really messed up this time, he's normally never that angry at me. I mean I do stupid things all the time but this time its different.  
I subconsciously scooch a little more to the window trying to create more space between us. Until I could feel his hand on my knee rubbing circles on it. It feels awfully warm on my still very cold leg and I can feel how my body instantly relaxes at the feeling of hsi touch.  
He pulled my face to his side with both of his fingers, tilting his head while giving me a little smile. ,, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You Can stay the night at my place my parents are out anyways.`` he sighed.  
Stay the night at his place? Alone?   
,, I am really sorry Suga, really.” I said.  
He looked back at the road and squished my knee a little as he nodded ,, I know, sugar.”

Suga slowly started to park the car into the garage of his house. It's a very modern house, not too bougy though. His parents are pretty wealthy but he never really shows it.   
,, It's not my money.” he always says. I hung out a couple of times here, cramming for exams, watching movies with him. So it's not really that awkward for me to have a sleepover here right? He's my best friend so no awkwardness here. Not until you make it awkward..

He puts his hand on the back of my seat and looks over to the back to get a better look. He flexes his jaw a little, creating a perfect image of his side profile. The look on his face is concentrated and I can see the little crease forming between his forehead and eyebrows. He always has that look on when he thoroughly thinks about something. His other hand still tightly holding the wheel .Why does this image of him doing something so innocent make my stomach tingle a little?   
He finishes parking the car and starts laughing at me. ,,You're so in your thoughts today. What are you daydreaming about ?.” he asked innocently.   
Believe me, you don't wanna know.  
,,Oh nothing special.” I say not even being able to look into his eyes, but from the side of my eye, I catch him looking at me in disbelief.  
He can always sense when something is wrong with me. Suga, can you just for once stop analysing every little gesture.

The sound of his door opening brings me back to reality and I quickly open the door to get out of the car as well. We both walk silently over to the door. Every step I take is getting heavier and heavier. This silence is undoubtedly creating a pleasant tension between us. I am sure he can sense it too.  
,,You are so quiet today y/n. You're normally not like this, is it because of earlier. I know I shoulnt have yelled at you or are you just tired?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice.  
Nooo he thinks he did something wrong. How do I tell him that the presence of him in my current state is just distracting me. 

“Suga it's nothing, believe me. I am just a little tired you know?.” I say still not looking at him, avoiding his eyes. I know as soon as I'll look at him he will read me like a book  
,,Look at me.” he says with a softer voice.   
I just ignore his little demand and keep walking towards the door until I stand in front of it, with my back turned to him.  
,,Let's just get in and sleep Suga ok.” I say.  
He gently takes my arm and is now standing maybe a foot away from me.  
Shit, his presence right now is making me even more flustered. I can't stop thinking about him in that way and him standing so close to me right now is just feeding my desire to...  
,,Look at me.” he demands a lot more dominant than before.   
This voice…. it makes my knees go weak and I have to resist looking at his beautiful face.   
If I look at him now he will find out… that I-I wanna...  
He slowly pulls my head up with both of his fingers, turning my head to him and exposing my flustered and red cheeks.  
,, Why do you never listen to me huh?.” he says, still trying to read my face.  
I try looking away from him but he quickly interrupts my try.  
,, Uh - Uh , look me in the eyes right now.” he says with a change in his tone.   
This time his voice is low and has a little more seriousness to it. This time I listened to him immediately. My eyes met him and as soon as I looked at him, I saw the realization written in his eyes. He knows, but he is not showing any reaction. Is he ignoring the fact that I am clearly in my feelings or is he just not trying to take advantage of the situation. Either way he is quite the gentlemen.  
Suga gently starts rubbing his thumb against my hot cheek, analyzing my reaction. I let my face fall a little into his hands, clearly craving his touch on my hot skin.  
,,What is it tell me? You normally never behave this way, sugar.” he says, now finally giving me a little smile. That little bastard knows exactly what he's doing.  
Him calling me sugar,made me subconsciously cross my legs a little to ease some of the build pressure down there. When I realized what I just did it was way too late. He already catched on to my little reaction. I can't hide it from him anymore so I slowly pull up my head to look at him. I think I am falling in love. Is this the realization that I was searching for something that was always next to me? How is everything about him gorgeous, the little crease between his eyebrows , the small birthmark next to his left eye and his perfect smile. Not to forget his eyes that look different than just a few seconds before.Their are a lot darker and they have a look on them that I never saw before on him. What is it Suga? Why are you looking down on me like This view of him makes my legs tremble just by looking down on me like that.

He slowly pushes my back against the door. The wet metal is touching my bare back, cooling of the heat that is rapidly building up in me.  
,,Am I making you nervous, sugar.?” he asks purposefully emphasizing the word sugar.  
I immediately start breathing heavier, as he glances down at my chest moving his eyes to my neck, then to my parted lips and finally finishing at my eyes that are filled with desire.

,,Are you just not going to answer me huh?”. he says while closing the little gap between us.  
,,Don't you at least owe me an answer y/n?” he says now just a few centimeters away from my face. I try leaning more into the door, knowing that I will not be able to resist him if he gets closer.  
,,Y-Yes.” I desperately stuttered out.  
,,Yes what?.” he says with a little bit of force in his voice.  
,,Yes ,Suga you make me nervous.” I say embarrassed.   
,,Tell me what do you want y/n?”. he asks innocently.  
I try looking away to hide the embarrassment in my face. He knows exactly what I want.  
,,Oh so you don't want to do anything.” he says teasingly , moving a step away from me.   
He pulls the keys to the house out of his pocket while my back is still glued onto the cold door. He slowly starts turning the keys to open the door, leaning into my neck making me feel his hot breath against it, giving me immediate goosebumps. I snap for air tensing up, when I felt his breath on my left ear.  
,,Sorry I must have misunderstood the situation y/n.”. he whispers as he starts pushing the door open with his hand. The smell of cologne and vanilla is covering his body and before my mind could think I grabbed his arm ,, I want you. I always wanted you Suga. Please” I beg.  
Did I really just confess to him? I guess thats the end of this friednship and all because I am fucking needy bitch. Is he punishing me for my mistake earlier or is he actually serious about this.  
As soon as he heard those words come out of my mouth he took my face into his hands,now just centimeters away from it.  
,,I wanted to do this for so long sugar.” he whispered, feeling his minty breath on my lips.   
But the gentleman he is, he asked again just to be completely sure   
,,You're sure you want this?.” he asked with a soothing voice.  
,,Yes, please Suga.” I say and close my eyes.  
As soon as I felt the sensation of his lips on mine, I felt like my body was burning up. My heart started racing as his soft lips slowly started kissing mine, leaving the taste of watermelon and peppermint in my mouth. He lightly grabs the back of my head and lets his hand roam around my hair.The other hand now resting on my lower back pulling me closer to him, so our chests can touch. He lightly grazes my bottom lip with his tongue making me open mine slightly so he can enter it. His tongue touching mine makes my legs go weak, and I struggle to keep myself up. I start holding onto his arms, feeling his muscles tensing up at my touch. He slowly stops kissing me to gently bite into my lower lip, making me let out a little moan. The pain went straight through my entire body, and made my lower abdomen pulsate pleasantly. I can feel him smirking on my lips, satisfied with ym reaction.   
His lips are red and a little swollen and from the satisfied look on his face I can tell mine are looking like that as well. My hair's a little messy from him going through it and my legs are slightly shaking from the suddenness of Adrenaline rushing through my body.   
He looks at me a last time and pushes the door open with one of his hands.  
,,We should get in don't you think?” he asks, still smiling.  
,,Mhm” I nodded, not able to use my voice. He takes my hand into his as we enter the warm house. I can hear the door fall close behind us, increasing the hot tension between us. Now we're alone, just us two in this beautiful and empty house. I slowly take off my tight heels and put them next to the door, place my red jacket on the shelf of the table and turn around to the living room. He's not there, where did he go so fast? Is he regretting this ?  
,,Suga?.” I started yelling. ,,Upstairs, just come over.” he yelled back.   
Upstairs, his bedroom...  
I walk up the stairs entering his familiar room. He is standing right infront of his huge bed holding a sweatshirt and some shorts in his hand.   
,,You must be cold. Here are some clothes you can sleep in if you want to? You can just go change in the bathroom, if you feel uncomfortable doing it infront of me” he says pointing with his head at the bathroom.   
I grab the clothes from his hands and start walking to the bathroom. He knows me too well and would of course think that I'd change in the bathroom but not today Suga. Before I opened the door to the bathroom, I decided it was my turn to tease him a little.

I take a deep breath to relax my body and start to slowly take off my dress infront of him. Starting with the straps of the dress, pulling them slowly down revealing my black bra and my naked shoulders. I can hear him snap for air .  
,,Listen y/n if you do this right now…” he says stopping mid sentence as I turn back to him revealing my lace covered breast. I innocently keep pulling down the dress until it falls down to my ankles, now standing just in my underwear in front of him. I slowly step out of the dress leaning down and picking the dress up from the floor.  
,,Tell me Koushi, what do you want?” I provocatively ask, slowly walking over to him.  
His eyes are now wide open and his lips slightly parted, his chest moving faster from the heavy breathing. The look on his face meets my expectation by far. He would have never thought I could be this straight forward.  
Koushi honey, you started this game and I am just starting to seriously play along.

He is impatiently sitting on the end of the bed analyzing every little thing I am doing, following the dress with his eyes ,when I threw it in one of the corners of his room and admiring my naked legs. I slowly drop onto my knees in front of him carefully not breaking eye contact with him. Placing my hands on each of his knees, taping them provocatively with my fingers.  
,,Koushi, Don't you think you owe me an answer now huh?” I say while slowly moving my hands up his thighs, purposefully stopping before I could touch him there.

,, Tell me what do you want, Suga?”.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my third language so please don’t be mad if there are some mistakes in the story 😅


End file.
